Slice
by shirahoshi Kira
Summary: Scarlett Allure has returned to Gotham after many years of being gone and would like to come back into contact with her old...companion and saver Bruce Wayne and his alter ego The Batman. But she's not the only thing being brought back with her but her little secret that has been locked away but was it locked away properly the last time? Rating will probably be upgraded later


Chapter 1

My driver stopped in front of the large steel gate and I rolled down my window and I could have heard Alfred Pennyworth's voice come through the intercom.

"State your business and your name please." his old voice crackled with age and wisdom and smile having not heard that voice in a while.

"Haven't heard your voice in a while now Alfred. If I'm not mistaken there is a party going on right now for Gotham's Children's Home and I would love to support the cause."I smiled as I heard his voice hitch, I guess I'm remembered after all.

"Scarlett?" he said in what sounded lower than a whisper.

"In the flesh Alfred. Could you please open the gates? I would love to see what you've done with the place after all these years."

The gates opened and the car drove up to the front of the large mansion. It hasn't changed a bit. Still too large for one man and his butler but let's just see if I can change that. The large thick doors opened and Alfred's small figure came out looking immaculate just like the last time I saw him. He ambled down the broad concrete steps and opened my door extending a hand for me to take. I smiled up at him from the darkness of the car and placed my hand ever so delicately in his.

I placed one leg on the ground exposing my right leg all the way up to my upper thigh caused by the high split in my dress.I placed my other foot on the ground and hoisted my body out of the car feeling confident in my more mature figure.I walked up the the steps and entered the the great hall that I had walked across so many times before when I was younger.

"How have you been all these years Scarlett?" Alfred asked. I could feel the tension he was emitting.

"Fine Alfred and how has been all these?" I could see the worry that appeared on his face as I asked my question. I could have already derived the answer.

"You hurt him very badly when you left Scarlett. He mourned you for a two years."

"I had to leave Alfred. I didn't belong here at the ti….I just couldn't stay."

"He loved you and he still does."

I stopped in front of the door that was emitting the music and turned to him.

"And how has the Batman been?"

"He's inspiring . He isn't even at his own party right now."

"And where might he be then?,swinging from some high building?" I said thinking it had a 99% chance of being true.

"He's with people like himself." and with that he opened the door presenting a room filled with candle light and an heavy aroma of expensive perfumes. I braced myself for high society emerged myself with old money and new money embracing the social scene once again.

I sipped my champagne at the uncrowded corner of the room analyzing the people there. I saw the Ceo of Building Blocks that I left on a bitter note with. When you're forty eight don't flirt with a sixteen year old girl. Especially when that girl has a black belt in Karate. I also saw the owners of the of the Children's Home. A crabby old lady that despises people younger than herself. I always wondered how she became the owner of that place. From Oil tycoons to heiresses all the rich and envied were there.

"What is a beautiful young lady like yourself doing in a dreary old corner like this?" I heard a wobbly voice say from behind me. I turned around slightly surprised not expecting anyone to be able to sneak up on me. A broad smile appeared on my face as I say , a man with which I had great respect for a long time.

"There are those pearly whites I wanted to see," he said with a warm smile. "I haven't seen you in a while Scarlett and I have to say that you have grown 've earned many men slaps from their wives tonight," We chuckled together enjoying our little private joke. "Well if I was any younger I would have asked you to dance by this seeing if those hips could swing the way the young men are imagining now!" I blushed at that last comment he made feeling embarrassed.

"How have you been Professor?" I asked truly interested.

"Well to be honest Scarlett I'm more interested in how you've been these past years? Has Slice emerged since then?" His eyes were soft but the also held determination. He led the way out of the brightly lit room and into the main hall. The air there was pure and cool, extremely different from the room beside it.

"Come now dear! I'm not get any younger." the Professor said tapping his cane on the marble floor. I stared down into the expensive crystal glass I had in my now clammy hands.

"I'm surprised you've remember that after all this time." I said slightly out of breath. he gave me a snort took a sip of his drink.

"Child you were one of the most successful villains in Gothams. You were in the Joker's league. No one except from you even came close to that's mad man's league and no one still hasn't even now"I smiled a weary smile.

"He always had the best sense of humor!" I said knowing my comment would have been gasped at if I was talking to anyone other than the professor.

"Kissing you wasn't a joke Scarlett! The Joker did it because,"

"Professor!" I heard Alfred say as he came down the stairs.

"What is is chap?"

"The institute in Switzerland needs your assistances within the next twenty hours. They say it's about the 'l.i.n.k.'" I could have heard the gasp the professor tried to conceal. He turned to me with an expressionless face and said "Next time dear girl."

As he went through the door I whispered a good bye.

"Well Bruce, where can you be hiding?"

**A/n:useful criticism welcomed.**


End file.
